The subject matter described herein relates to over pressure disrupters for use in explosives disposal, such as vehicle born improvised explosive devices (VBIEDs). Explosives disposal involves neutralizing or otherwise removing explosives with a minimum amount of damage. Explosives disposal is necessary in many situations, such as for example with handling improvised explosive devices (IEDs). Over pressure disruption is a technique in which the fusing of an IED, such as electronic fusing, is disrupted by introducing pressure, such as into a compartment or interior of a vehicle. The aim of using an over pressure disrupter is to prohibit the IED from detonating. Existing over pressure disrupters such as Maxi-Candle®, Slim Jim® and Bottler disrupters have limitations, as described further herein.